Rapid developments that occurred in mobile data networks and content providing devices have made available numerous information sources to users. Different types of content items such as text, audio, video or combinations thereof are provided to the users at their various devices. Content providing devices not only include mobile devices like tablet devices and smartphones but also include wearable devices such as eye glasses or smart watches.